


Let's Read

by Fabrisse



Series: Let's [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt's turn to initiate their conversation about what they like and want.  Then Blaine gets them to do some of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Read

Tuesday was the best day for lunch in Blaine's opinion because it was the only day when his lunch hour overlapped entirely with Kurt's. It also had the advantage of not having the rest of the glee club lunching at the same time, unlike Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. As much as he liked his fellow members of New Directions, it was nice to have some time alone at school with his boyfriend.

Kurt had already grabbed them a small table by the window, and Blaine dropped his bag there before getting into the line. He came back with baked chicken, a large salad, an apple, a low fat yogurt which he'd save for later, and a small order of French fries.

He grinned at Kurt as he ate his first French fry. "I know -- ' moment on the lips, forever on the hips.'"

Kurt smiled. "I think they're why you have all that furniture-jumping energy." He reached into his bag and pulled out two battered paperbacks and put them down next to Blaine.

Blaine read the titles, " _Scandal_ and _Mistress_?"

"My mother used to read lots of books, but romance novels were what she read for fun. She especially liked Amanda Quick. Dad and I did all the moving on things everyone tells you to do after a death. We donated most of her clothes to Goodwill. Her best books are in my room, but we gave boxes and boxes of romances to the library for charity sales. I kept these two because they were her favorites, and just like I used to sniff at the bottle of her perfume I saved, I read these two books to remember her."

"Are these actually hers?"

Kurt nodded. "I wanted to you to read them the way I did." He lowered his voice and said, "They're kind of soft porn. The sex scenes are het, of course."

"Of course."

"But these were what formed my idea of romance, of relationships. I mean, I saw how much Mom and Dad loved each other, and Dad with Carole is a wonderful lesson in how to be an adult in love…"

Blaine smiled. "He really is. Both of them are." He looked at the books. "Can you tell me what your favorite scenes were?"

"I'd rather talk to you about them after you've started to read them. I got copies on my Kindle, so I could re-read them at the same time."

Blaine said, "All right. Since we have nearly two weeks before our parents are out of town, reading Regency romances sounds like fun. I'm going to bring in one of my favorites for you to read. It's called _Swordspoint_. The heroes are gay, and reading it helped me figure out that I was, too. It's fantasy -- sort of a _Three Musketeers_ world -- but there's no history to it. There are a couple of sequels. I really like _Fall of the Kings_ , too."

Kurt grinned at him. "I'd love to read them," he said, and stole a French fry.

***   
"I'm a little worried," Blaine said on the phone that night. "If you're looking for a tall man, I'm not sure I'll have another growth spurt."

Kurt laughed. "Which one did you start with?"

" _Mistress_."

"Ah. Masters was a geek with calloused hands that he knew how to use. I like your guitar calluses, by the way."

"And my geekiness."

Kurt said, "You'll never get me to admit to it in public, but yes. I love your enthusiasm, and your ability to do research. I love that you're smart and that you're kind enough to see the best in everyone."

"You're a bit like Masters. You have your own rules, and you live by them. You don't suffer fools gladly."

"Well, I've started _Swordspoint_. I suppose I'm Alec to your Richard."

Blaine thought before he answered. "You are like Alec in some ways, like the ability to think on your feet, but I think you have more of Richard's qualities. He's patient. He trains incessantly, but when he's not training, he can be still and quiet. Alec's hyperactive like me."

"Yes, but while you might not be a sword master, you are a boxer. Speaking of which, in the other Quick book, I was thirteen before I realized why I found the scene where Blade teaches her brothers martial arts while they're all shirtless so hot. Plus, he has golden eyes like yours."

"Really? I should have started with that one," Blaine said. "And don't take comparisons to Alec or Richard to heart. I'm Blaine who loves Kurt. They were hot because they were the first men…"

"Blaine, I get it. I got tears in my eyes in the opening scene just because one man went home to a rented room he shared with another man. There aren't many books like that."

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "Why do you think your mother liked Amanda Quick?"

"Not so much in _Scandal_ , but in most of her other books, the women are independent. Some of them pursue scientific interests in their own rights. Her relationships are partnerships." Kurt said, "I love you, too."

They sat on the phone just listening to each other breathe. 

Blaine said, "Tell me about your favorite sex scene in this one, so I know what I have to look forward to."

"There are two. The first is when they're at a country house party and go for a late night walk and end up, well, lying down more than walking. The other is in a carriage." He chuckled quietly, and Blaine's chuckle answered his.

"I'm going to read for awhile before bed. I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

Kurt said, "I always think of you at night."

***   
Friday was the second best day for lunch because Kurt had a study hall immediately after his lunch, and since he was a senior, didn't have to go to an actual classroom to report so he could sit with Blaine in the cafeteria.

Today, he'd had a text from Blaine asking him to meet Blaine outside his classroom. Blaine lit up when he saw Kurt, and as soon as he could pulled him out of the crowd in the hall and into a small room for the cleaning staff. "I bribed the janitor for the key," he said and kissed Kurt.

"Not that I don't love this, but why?"

Blaine took a step back and grinned. "Because I've finished both of the books you loaned me, and I paid close attention to your favorite scenes."

"And?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"They have one thing in common -- other people could discover them if they aren't careful." Blaine licked Kurt's collarbone and started to unbutton his shirt. "So I thought you'd be turned on by a blow job in a janitor's closet."

Kurt gasped. "It seems I have at least one kink, myself."

Blaine started to lower himself to his knees, but Kurt raised his chin and kissed him. He said, "I'm worried that we haven't done this enough. I don't want to choke you if I thrust." He looked around the room and saw an old desk with a chair behind it. He pulled out the chair, checked to make sure it was safe, then sat down with his legs apart.

Blaine knelt between them and nuzzled his crotch, feeling Kurt harden under his cheek. He opened Kurt's fly, and said, "I love it when you don't wear underwear," and licked a stripe up his cock.

Kurt looked down at him with a creamy expression, and Blaine took the head into his mouth and began to suck lightly.

Kurt grabbed the edge of the chair so that he wouldn't move his hips too much, and moaned as Blaine took him deeper with every suck. 

Blaine choked a little when he finally hit his gag reflex, but he just took a moment to breathe and mouth at the vein in the front of Kurt's cock. 

Kurt said, "What are you doing?"

"Jacking off. Please, Kurt, this is really turning me on."

Kurt's answer was to tug one end of Blaine's bowtie. He leaned over and said, "Hands behind your back." He knew he'd said the right thing when Blaine nodded eagerly.

He tied Blaine's hands. "It's not too tight?"

Blaine leaned his cheek against Kurt's thigh. "It's perfect. Now let me make you scream."

Kurt leaned back and let himself revel in the sensations of Blaine's hot mouth sinking over his shaft. It didn't take long before he tapped the back of Blaine's head and said, "I'm about to come." His response was a moan that went straight down his spine and a nod that sank him deeper into the heat. He came crying Blaine's name.

When Blaine pulled off, Kurt kissed him deeply. Then Blaine stood, and Kurt could see a wet spot on the front of Blaine's pants. 

"You came, too?"

"Yes. God that was good."

"I'm a little put out. I was planning on bending you over that desk and rimming you until you came." Kurt sighed.

Blaine looked helpless and said, "My cock's trying to get hard again just hearing you say that."

Kurt began to giggle. He untied Blaine's hands. "I'm going to need to do some research. This bit into your wrist." He brought them to his lips and kissed each wrist in turn. "Tell me you have a 'slushie suit' in your locker."

"A spare pair of jeans."

"I'll go get them." He slid his hands into Blaine's hair for a wet kiss. "And for once, I'll get to be the one thinking how hot it is that my boyfriend doesn't wear underwear."

Blaine grinned. 

***   
Ten minutes later in a clean pair of jeans, he went to the cafeteria line and tried to find something edible in the picked over warming trays at the end of the lunch period.

Kurt was sitting with Santana, and she looked him over speculatively. "You know, even if I hadn't heard Kurt hit high C when I was walking down the hall to meet Brittany, the level of 'I just got laid' coming off you two would have told me you had sex at school."

Kurt's face suffused with blood, but Blaine just grinned and peeled back the foil off one of the yogurts he got for lunch. "I don't know what you're talking about, Santana," he said as he took his first bite.


End file.
